Angry Bird Sequel
by Yusi865
Summary: mingyu yang penasaran dengan identitas namja yang ditidurinya di klub malam, bisakah mingyu menemukan namja itu? /MEANIE/GYUWON/MINWON/MINGYU AND WONWOO/SEVENTEEN


**_Angry Bird Part END_**

 _Author : Panggil aja namaku_

 _Genre : Romance , Yaoi , NC 21+_

 _Cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo ( Meanie )_

 _Other Cast : Temukan sendiri_

 _Warning : Yaoi or Boyxboy, OOC parah, Typo bertaburan/?_

 _mohon di maklumi jika ada kata-kata kotor , berlebihan atau typo yang selalu menempel yah. Penulis juga manusia biasa hehe . Cuuus ah!_

 _._

 _._

 _Jika aku terus terangsang setiap melihatmu di dekatku, aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah kita bercinta seumur hidup? Aku tak masalah._ _ **~Mingyu**_

 _Aku terjebak oleh gairahmu. Harus bagaimana aku ini? Aku tak mau mati mengenaskan karena bercinta._ _ **~Wonwoo**_

 ** _Happy Reading ^^_**

Author POV

"Akhh! akhhh! Fasterhhh!" Mendengar itu mingyu semakin menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat, menusuk lebih dalam lubang surgawi wonwoo.

"Akhh! Ini nikmathh sekali sayang Oouhh" mingyu meremas puting wonwoo dan menatap namja mungil yang tak berdaya itu di bawahnya. Namun tiba-tiba mingyu membalikkan posisi menjadi wonwoo yang berada di atas.

"Bergeraklah Sayang ukh"

"baiklah!" dengan pasti wonwoo mulai bergerak perlahan kemudian cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Enghh ahh ahh!" meraskan kenikmatan yang luar biasa , mendongakkan kepalanya yang pening akan gairah. Melihat itu, mingyu tak mau tinggal diam. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gerakkan untuk meremas penis wonwoo.

"Akhh lebih cepathh Chagiyahh!" mingyu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dan meremas penis wonwoo dengan amat erat. wonwoo dengan tak sabaran menggerakkan pantatnya menumbuk penis mingyu, meremasnya erat dengan lubangnya.

"Akh! Akhh aku tak tahanhh!" Wonwoo mengerang.

"Ayo Chagihh.. sedikith lagi!" mingyu meremas pantat wonwoo dengan gemas karna merasa gelombang itu semakin mengguncang.

"Aku sampaihh!"

Wonwoo POV

"Aaarrghh! Haahh!" Ku dudukan tubuhku di tengah ranjang. Aku bermimpi lagi, mimpi yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja ku lakukan kemarin malam bersama Tuan itu. Aku terjebak dalam gairahnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Ting! Tong!

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" ku sibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Akhh! Celanaku basah. Aku harus berganti celana!" secepat kilat ku ambil celana baru dari lemari dan lekas berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ting! Tong!

"Yaa! Tunggu sebentar!" setelah selesai dengan urusan celana, aku melangkah menuju pintu utama apartementku.

Klek!

"Oo? Seokmin?" ku lihat dia tengah melipat dadanya didepanku. "Ada apa? Kau mau minta pertolongan lagi?"

"Aniyo? Aku justru ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu kemarin malam huh? Kau tau Bos memarahiku karna para pelanggan terlantar!" Aku tak percaya ini. Kemarin dia memohon-mohon padaku, sekarang dia memarahiku?

"Ah itu.. aku.. kemarin-"

"Ah sudahlah, hilang sudah bonusku itu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucapnya seraya pergi ke arah apartementnya.

"Yaa! Dasar tidak sopan! Menyebalkan!" Teriakku padanya dan dia justru menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

.

.

Author POV

Di sebuah restaurant di pinggir pantai, terlihat dua orang namja tampan tengah duduk sambil menikmati hidangan laut yang mereka pesan. Mereka sedang bersantai di tengah rapat dan jadwal lainnya.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku kemana kau kemarin malam bersama namja itu?" Seungcheol menatap namja yang sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya itu, meminta penjelasan atas kejadian kemarin di pub.

"Apa kita tidak ada pembahasan lainnya? Aku sedang malas membahas ini." mingyu masih fokus dengan makanannya. Yah meskipun di setiap nafasnya, mingyu tak pernah sekalipun berhenti memikirkan namja yang entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Wae? Kau tak mau bercerita padaku! Baiklah aku mencabut semua investasiku di perusahaanmu dan-"

"Ya ya! Baiklah! Dia orangnya! Dia yang berhasil membuatku merasakan sensasi terangsang, keras, memasuki lubang, menusuk seseorang, dan berhasil orgasme! Dia orangnya Hyung! Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi tuhan sudah mulai memperlihatkan jodohnya padaku." Mingyu berucap sembari memijit kening yang sakit karna terus memikirkan dimana namja itu.

"O-ommo! Ka-kau bercanda?" Seungcheol masih terpaku dengan keterkejutannya.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas aku butuh seorang detective untuk mencari dimana namja itu sekarang."

"Astaga! Kau meniduri namja yang bahkan kau tak kenal dan tak tahu tempat tinggalnya?" ucap Seungcheol semakin terkejut.

"Jangankan itu, namanya saja aku juga belum tahu."

"Astaga kau ini!" Seungcheol meninggikan suaranya karena heran dengan pola pikiran mingyu.

"Sudahlah jangan berisik. Aku tahu kau punya banyak kenalan. Carikan aku Detective Hyung. Jebal" Mingyu memasang raut muka memohonnya untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan dari Seungcheol.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa susah-susah mencari detective! Bukankah namja itu bartender pengganti Seokmin, kita tinggal menemuinya dan bertanya padanya. Dimana otakmu huh?"

Mingyu tertegun. _Benar juga, kenapaaku tak berfikiran sejauh itu. Diakan bartender pengganti, sudah pasti dia teman Lee Seokmin! Ah Kim Mingyu bodoh!_ Batinnya bersuara.

"Kau benar Hyung! Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita kesana sekarang!"

"Apa kau gila?! Kita sedang di Busan!" Seungcheol memukul kepala mingyu dengan dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Aw! Sakit Hyung!" mingyu mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu. Kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tapi aku menemukan ini." Katanya seraya menunjukkan sebuah gelang tali yang tersangkut di kancing kemejanya sesaat setelah ia bangun dari bercinta itu.

"Aku memang tak melihatnya di kamar itu, tapi aku menemukan ini. Gelang dengan Inisial 'KMG' , mungkin itu inisial namanya." Mingyu tersenyum mengingat percintaan itu lagi.

"KMG? Kau yakin?" Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya untuk berpikir.

"Mungkinkah, Kang Moon GI? Kim Myun GU? Kwon Mi Gil?"

"Apapun itu aku harus menemukannya!" mingyuterus menatap gelang sederhana di tangannya itu.

"Tapi... Aku seperti mengenal gelang tua ini. Tapi apa mungkin?"

"Ah sudah sudah! Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu selesaikan juga pekerjaanmu disini agar kau bisa segera mencari namja itu."

"Ah kau benar Hyung!" mingyu kemudian memakai gelang itu di tangannya dan dengan cepat menuruti perintah Hyungnya.

.

.

 _1 Bulan kemudian_

Nampak seorang namja dengan pakaian kantoran yang sudah acak-acakan tengah duduk bersandar di sofa Pub itu dengan wajah yang frustasi sambil terus menenggak wine bersama sahabatnya. Namja itu memang sedang stress karena seseorang yang tengah ia cari belum juga di temukannya. Apalagi bartender sialan itu yang sekarang entah dimana berada.

"Sudahlah Mingyu-ya, jika kau mabuk seperti ini terus, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya Huh?" Seungcheol menarik gelas berisi wine yang hendak ia tenggak lagi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyung?! Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi erotis dengannya! Itu membuatku tersiksa!"

"Sudahlah! Sekarang ikut denganku!" Seungcheol menarik lengan mingyu dan membawanya ke tempat tersendiri di PUB ini.

"Kita mau kemana Hyung?" mingyu terus mengoceh di rangkulan Seungcheol.

"Diamlah!" Seungcheol menemui manager pub itu lagi, yah seminggu yang lalu mereka kesini untuk hal yang sama. Menanyakan alamat Seokmin.

"Kalian datang lagi? Aku sudah bilangkan Sekmin sudah ku pecat!" Manager itu berkacak pinggang merasa jengah dengan pelanggannya itu.

"Aku akan menyuruh bosmu memecatmu jika kau tak segera memberitahu kami!" Seungcheol mengancam Manager itu dengan menunjukkan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan nomor telfon sang Boss 'Kris Wu'

"Tck! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor itu! Sialan!" Manager pub itu terus menggerutu dan berjalan kearah mejanya, mengambil pena dan kertas untuk diisi sebuah coretan yang berisiskan alamat Sekmin.

"Cepat pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Seungcheol menyeringai, mengambil kertas itu dan menyeret mingyu keluar dari Pub, menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Seungcheol mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mengganti nama 'Kris wu' dikontaknya itu menjadi 'Kim Mingyu' sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei bangun! Aku sudah dapat alamat apartemen Seokmin!" Seungcheol Memukul lengan mingyu agar namja itu segera sadar.

"Ekkhmm!" Mingyu hanya menggeliat malas dan kembali tidur.

"Tck!" Seungcheol memutarkan bola matanya dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah mingyu sadar dari keterpurukannya saat mabuk, tanpa sarapan, tanpa mandi, bahkan tanpa cuci muka ia langsung saja bergegas ke apartemen Seokmin dan menanyakan alamat namja itu.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jeon Wonwoo seperti orang bodoh dan idiot. Hampir 2 jam ia terus berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Menunggu namja itu membuka pintu dengan sendirinya.

PIP.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar bunyi itu, dan saat pintu terbuka secara perlahan mingyu semakin mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat menahan seluruh kerinduan yang tiba tiba saja berkumpul menjadi satu di relung hatinya. Dan saat pintu itu benar-benar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja kurus itu, dengan tak sabaran mingyu langsung saja menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Tu.. Tuan?" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin berangkat kerja, tapi sekarang justru malah mengangakan mulutnya karna ulah laki-laki yang selalu ia harapkan kehadirannya ini.

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu Jeon Wonwoo. Oh ya Tuhan." Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menghirup aroma namja kurus itu.

"Tu-Tuan.. A-aku harus berang-"

"Tidak!" Mingyu menghentikan ucapan wonwoo dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan memasuki apartement namja itu. Dan tanpa melepaskan pelukan itu, mingyu menggerakkan kakinya menendang pintu apartement itu agar tertutup secara otomatis.

"Ta-tapi aku bisa di pecat." Wonwoo hanya menatap atap apartementnya dan terus meremas-remas jemarinya. Gugup.

"Aku punya banyak perusahaan, kau bisa bekerja denganku." Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo menuju kamarnya dan segera menjatuhkan Wonwoo di tempat tidurnya.

"oh leganyaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan benar." Mingyu menyusul wonwoo tidur di ranjang dan serta merta memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Kau tau wonwoo-ya, aku hampir saja mati bunuh diri karena menderita. Kenapa kau susah sekali di cari hem?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, dan-" wonwoo menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus dan terpaan nafas lembut yang menyentuh lehernya. Yah, namja yang tengah memeluknya ini tertidur. Benar-benar shockterapi di pagi hari.

.

.

Matahari mulai turun meninggalkan awan yang seharian ini menemaninya, berganti dengan sang rembulan yang kini tengah menjaga semua makhluk di bumi bersama dengan bintang. Begitupun dengan wonwoo yang tengah menjaga mingyu di apartemennya.

"Sudah hampir malam. Tapi kenapa dia tak bangun-bangun." wonwoo mengusap rambut mingyu yang berantakan. Ia memang sangat merindukan namja ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku Tuan?" Wonwoo membelai bulu mata mingyu dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. Matanya turun menatap tubuh gagah yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya, tapi mata itu berhenti di pergelangan tangan laki-laki ini.

"Inikan... gelangku?"

"Erkhmmm..." mingyu mengerang tertahan. Dia akan bangun. Tahu dengan itu, wonwoo segera berdiri dan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuatkannya minuman.

Perlahan-lahan mingyu membuka matanya yang merah. "Ukhh!" ia menatap ruangan yang ada di depan matanya. Saat tersadar dimana ia berada, mingyu langsung saja turun dari ranjang dan berdiri diatas lantai dengan bodohnya.

"Wonwoo!" Ia bergegas keluar untuk mencari namja itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Aku disini Tuan, jangan berteriak."

mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja makan, dan disanalah wonwoo berdiri, meletakkan semangkuk sup dan coklat hangat di sana.

"Kemarilah. " wonwoo tersenyum dengan lembut, dan itu adalah tombol bahayanya, karena mingyu melihat bibir itu.

"Akh!" Mingyu mengerang merasakan penisnya bergerak. _Sial!_

"Aku takut kau pergi." mingyu berjalan dengan perlahan kearah wonwoo dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi" wonwoo membalas pelukan mingyu dan mengalungkan tanganya di leher namja itu.

"Aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesonamu. "Tuan-"

"Kim Mingyu! Namaku Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya dan membawa wonwoo duduk di pangkuannya.

"Cium aku!"

wonwoo tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk mingyu dan langsung mencium bibir namja itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Menghiraukan penis mereka yang sudah saling berdiri ingin di puaskan.

mingyu melepaskan lengan wonwoo dari lehernya, mengambil alih ciuman itu dan memimpin permainan bibir mereka. Ia memegang wajah wonwoo di kedua sisi sehingga namja itu tidak bisa menjauh dari serangan lidahnya. mingyu tahu wonwoo selalu tak bisa menolak sentuhan-sentuhannya karena itu adalah kelemahan wonwoo.

mingyu memindahkan satu tangannya dari wajah wonwoo dan membawanya beristirahat di leher namja itu. Ciumannya melambat menjadi gigitan ringan sampai dia menarik bibirnya menjauh dan wonwoo, merasakan udara dingin pada kebasahan yang ia ditinggalkan di sana.

"Buka matamu," katanya. wonwoo membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah mingyu yang hanya berjarak satu inci, matanya mendadak terlihat akan terbakar panas dengan nafsu.

"Malam ini kau hanya milikku, Jeon Wonwoo." mingyu masih membelai tulang selangka Wonwoo.

"Ohh sejak hari itupun sudah begitu." Mata mingyu menatap wonwoo dengan senyuman. wonwoo merasakan kekacauan terjadi di penisnya yang basah. Bahkan dengan ciuman mingyu dibibirnya ia sudah lembab. Bagaimana jika bibir manis mingyu menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Pikirannya terlalu liar malam ini.

mingyu kembali mencium bibir wonwoo. Lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. Tangannya diseluruh tubuh wonwoo saat ini. wonwoo tidak melawan saat mingyu membuat tubuhnya telentang diatas meja makan. Sentuhan mingyu hangat dan membuat wonwoo melambung sekaligus.

Mingyu mendorong tangannya dalam kaus wonwoo untuk menangkup puting kecil di dadanya itu. wonwoo tersentak pada nuansa tangan mingyu yang panas berkeliaran walaupun sensasi itu telah dirasakannya berkali-kali. wonwoo melengkung ke arah mingyu, dadanya maju kedepan, mendorong putingnya lebih dekat ke tangan mingyu. Dia menemukan puting wonwoo dan menariknya.

"Kau begitu seksi, wonwoo-ya. Aku menderita untukmu," mingyu berbicara di dekat leher wonwoo, napasnya menggelitik kulit wonwoo.

"Tidak disini. Kumohon, mingyu-ya" Ucap wonwoo setengah mendesah. mingyu menyesapi leher wonwoo kemudian mengangkat namja itu ke dalam kamarnya. Namun mereka tidak segera bergumul diatas tempat tidur.

Mingyu menurunkan wonwoo di dekat panel kaca kamarnya. Apalagi sekarang? Aura mingyu yang bersatu dengan cahaya malam. Terlihat dingin dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan. Perlahan, laki-laki itu membuka kaus berwarna peach yang wonwoo kenakan. wonwoo berdiri di depan mingyu. Saat itu wonwoo merasa mingyu akan melahapnya dengan mata yang penuh gairah. Mingyu menggosok atas bahu wonwoo dan menelusuri puting mungil namja itu dengan bagian belakang ujung jarinya.

"gyu…" wonwoo membungkuk menuju belaian jari-jarinya.

"Apa, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan? " mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher wonwoo. Dia mencium wonwoo di sana. Kombinasi rambut, wajah dan bibir lembutnya itu menyetrum wonwoo. Perasaan menyenangkan tumbuh ke titik di mana wonwoo benar-benar membutuhkan mingyu.

"Aku ingin… aku ingin menyentuhmu." Ucap wonwoo dengan parau. Wonwoo membawa tangannya ke kemeja putih mingyu dan mengendurkan dasi ungu gelapnya.

Mingyu memegang tubuhnya longgar dan menatap saat wonwoo mengendurkannya. Jari wonwoo bekerja di simpulnya dan dalam satu menit dasi itu tergelincir jatuh, bergabung bersama kaus berwarna peach wonwoo di lantai. wonwoo mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. mingyu mendesis ketika jari wonwoo menyentuh kulit telanjangnnya.

Wonwoo membungkuk dan menyentuh bibirnya ke tengah dada mingyu. Laki-laki itu menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi kepala wonwoo. Mingyu bergerak turun untuk berlutut, tangannya meluncur ke bawah pinggul wonwoo. Tangannya menelusuri kembali ke pinggang wonwoo, tepatnya celana namja itu.

Mingyu menariknya dan mengendurkan ikatannya dan kemudian menyeretnya ke lantai. Sementara wonwoo melangkah keluar dari tumpukan kusut dari kain dan kemudian mingyu mencium wonwoo tepat di atas pinggang celana dalamnya. Perut wonwoo terasa bergetar lagi dan kedutan diantara kedua kakinya terasa semakin kuat.

mingyu membawa jari-jarinya ke celana dalam wonwoo dan menyelipkannya ke bawah karet elastisnya. Dia menarik ke bawah dan kemudian celana dalam itu terlepas dari wonwoo. Telanjang di depan matanya, mingyu menatap penis wonwoo dan dia membuat suara, sangat primitif dan sangat mendesak dan kemudian ia menatap wajah wonwoo lagi.

"Kenapa aku selalu tersiksa hanya dengan menatap tubuhmu? Dan itu selalu membuatku menginginkanmu terus menerus. Aku tidak sabar-" mingyu membelai jari-jarinya di atas perut wonwoo lalu akhirnya menarika wonwoo ke depan bibirnya dan menekan bibirnya tepat di puting wonwoo. wonwoo menggigil karena sentuhan intim yang membuatnya tertahan, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

mingyu kembali berdiri dan meletakkan tangan wonwoo dengan sengaja di pinggangnya. wonwoo mendapat pesannya jelas. Namja itu mulai bekerja pada ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian celananya. Di mata wonwoo, mingyu selalu tampak mengesankan. Gundukan di dalam celana pendek itu mustahil diabaikan saat celananya turun.

Mingyu menggeram ketika tangan wonwoo menyentuh di atas sutra hitam tipi yang menutupi kemaluan tegangnya. Saat wonwoo membungkuk untuk memfokuskan upayanya pada melepaskan mingyu dari pakaiannya. mingyu tersenyum ketika melihat mereka berdua sudah berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Telanjang.

Diselimuti sinar bulan yang menembus dari panel kaca kamar itu. mingyu mendorong wonwoo ke tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan mewah sambil mncium bibir wonwoo. Ia mulai mencium tubuh wonwoo, dan membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas akan gairah. Lidah mingyu berputar di putingnya yang mengeras, bergantian antara goresan kecil giginya diikuti oleh belaian lembut untuk menenangkan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Cumbuan bibir lembut mingyu dan gigitan mesra laki-laki itu membuat wonwoo melambung. wonwoo merasa seperti akan orgasme hanya dari apa yang dia lakukan. Kenikmatan ini membuat wonwoo melengkungkan tubuhnya. wonwoo tidak tidak dapat tetap diam. Ia menggeliat di bawah mingyu.

"mingyu!" wonwoo berteriak.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Balas mingyu dengan suaranya yang tertahan. Mingyu menarik diri dari puting wonwoo dan meletakkan tangannya di bagian dalam lutut namja itu untuk membukanya lebar-lebar.

mingyu tersenyum sejenak ketika menikmati pemandangan indah yang ia yakini akan terasa sangat nikmat ketika berada di dalam mulutnya. Dan kemudian mingyu meletakkan mulutnya pada twinsball wonwoo. Lidah lembutnya berguling di antara kedua bola namja itu.

wonwoo merasakan dirinya akan datang seketika dan tidak ada yang menghentikan mingyu. Benar-benar tidak ada yang menghentikan mingyu. Dia mengambil apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku datanghh…"

"Yang pertama dari berkali-kali, sayang," kata mingyu masih dalam posisi awalnya. Di dekat pangkal paha wonwoo. Walaupun sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, wonwoo tidak merasakan ini seperti pengalaman setiap orgasme yang pernah dimilikinya.

wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengeluarkan cairan itu. mingyu meluapkan gelombang yang ditahan wonwoo dengan melahap penuh penis namja itu. mingyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wonwoo dan berbisik, "Sekarang, Jeon wonwoo."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mingyu menjulang di atas wonwoo, kepala penisnya telah masuk dalam lubang ketat wonwoo, terbakar panas dan keras seperti tulang. Pinggulnya memaksa wonwoo lebih membuka saat ia menenggelamkan kemaluannya ke dalam.

mingyu meraih mulut wonwoo, menyodorkan lidahnya lewat ciuman yang kembali dihujani pada wonwoo wonwoo menaiki gelombang gairahnya lagi saat mingyu menghujamkan miliknya. Dia melakukan dengan keras pada awalnya. Menghentak masuk dan keluar dari lubang wonwoo yang basah dan semakin lebih dalam pada setiap desakannya.

wonwoo merasa dirinya berusaha menuju orgasme lain. Tangan mingyu tak mau tinggal diam, dengan lihainya tangan itu terus bergerilya, meremas , mengurut, dan mengocok penis wonwoo. Pembuluh darah di leher mingyu menonjol saat ia menyandarkan dirinya untuk menghujani wonwoo dengan kenikmatan dari sudut yang lain itu.

wonwoo mengencangkan otot lubangnya sementara mingyu terus mencumbuinya lebih dalam. Mingyu membuat semua jenis suara dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmat rasanya meniduri wonwoo lagi. Dan itu hanya membuat wonwoo menjadi lebih liar.

"mingyu!" wonwoo meneriakkan nama mingyu, orgasme kedua kalinya, tubuhnya menyerah total dengan tubuh lebih besar dan lebih keras yang sedang berada diatasnya. Perutnya penuh dengan cairan cinta. Mingyu tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghentak wonwoo, sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, matanya terbakar, ia membawa wonwoo lebih dalam lagi pada jurang kenikmatan.

Diam-diam wonwoo memikirkan berapa panjang dan ketebalannya saat penis mingyu berkembang sedikit lebih ketat. wonwoo tahu sebentar lagi mingyu akan mencapai orgasmenya. wonwoo mengencangkan otot lubangnya sekuat yang pernah dilakukannya dan merasa mingyu menjadi kaku. Mengerangkan suara parau yang terdengar seperti persilangan antara namanya dan teriakan perang. mingyu menggigil diatasnya dengan matanya yang bersinar redup di ruangan.

mingyu tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari menatap wonwoo saat ia orgasme dalam diri wonwoo. "Akhh! Akhhh!" Cairan itu menyembur di dalam diri wonwoo, benar-benar banyak. wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membelai wajah laki-laki yang amat di rindukannya itu.

"wonwoo -ya?" mingyu menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menatap wonwoo dari samping sambil membelai pipi wonwoo yang basah karena keringat.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakanhh." wonwoo memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian hangat jemari mingyu.

"Gelangmu. Namamu Jeon wonwoo, kenapa di gelang itu ada inisial 'KMG'? Kau punya kekasih?" mingyu masih tetap menggerakkan tangannya membelai wajah namjanya.

"Dimana kau dapatkan gelangku? Kau tau aku mencarinya sebulan penuh." wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chup~ mingyu langsung melumat bibir itu dengan gemas. "Kau yang membuatnya tersangkut di kemejaku sayang."

"Kau tahu~" wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Gelang itu milik namja yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku saat usiaku masih 4 tahun di sebuah kolam renang wisata anak-anak. Sama sepertimu, gelang itu juga tersangkut di celanaku waktu itu. Jika namja itu tak menolongku, mungkin kau tak akan pernah melihatku hingga sekarang."

mingyu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, siapapun namja itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Dan sekarang-" mingyu kembali menindih tubuh wonwoo dan kembali mengurut penisnya mungilnya.

"Aku mau satu ronde lagi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di paginya yang masih gelap wonwoo terbangun tanpa mingyu di sampingnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai kemeja kebesaran milik mingyu. wonwoo mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandinya. Ia tersenyum dan memilih berjalan kearah balkon apartemennya dan menatap secercah sinar matahari yang baru muncul dari ufuk timur.

"Sayang?"

wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati mingyu dengan handuk yang melingkar di tubuhnya berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Wae?"

mingyu mengecup bibir wonwoo singkat, lalu mengangkat tubuh wonwoo. Mendudukannya pada pembatas balkon. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa belakangan ini rasanya ia ingin terus tersenyum.

mingyu mendekatkan mulutnya pada bibir wonwoo, tapi tidak sampai menempel. Ia lalu berkata disana.

"Ayo menikah."

wonwoo tertawa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah mingyu yang terasa dingin di telapaknya.

"Secepatnya." Bisiknya dengan nakal di telinga mingyu.

"Kau ingin pestanya bagaimana?" Tanya mingyu masih dengan senyuman di wajah. Tangannya memegangi pinggang wonwoo dengan posesif.

"Aku ingin yang mewah."

"Dan meriah?"

wonwoo mengecup bibir mingyu. "Dan meriah."

wonwoo mengecup bibir mingyu lagi. "Undang banyak orang. Aku ingin melihat tamu yang banyak." Dan mengecupnya lagi.

"Kau harus memakai tuxedo putih." Dan melakukannya lagi.

"Dan semua orang harus tahu tentang pernikahan kita."

mingyu tertawa. "Baiklah sayang. Pesananmu sudah dicatat." wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk leher mingyu. Mengecupinya berkali-kali. Keinginan menciumnya pagi ini meningkat dengan sangat drastis.

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Mingyu berkata dengan pelan. Senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya. Tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Dan kau benar, Kim Mingyu. Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah Takdir." Telunjuk wonwoo mengikuti garis-garis lembut di punggung mingyu yang menulis kata "TAKDIR" disana.

"Ya, Kim Wonwoo kau memang takdirku." mingyu lalu mencumbu bibir wonwoo. Tidak ada nafsu. Tidak ada keinginan untuk bercinta. Ia hanya mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya. Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Dan aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Sangat." Dan mengungkapkan cintanya.

 _END_

Weheheheheh . Ini gyu kagak peka banget ya sama inisial 'KMG' plus ingatanya itu loh zonk besar banget! Bye bye deh buat semuanya yaa gomawo sudah mau baca fanfic gak jadi ini. jujur aja menurut aku emang ini alurnya cepet banget. Maaf Buat Typo yang ada, maaf jika masih ada kata kai ataupun kyungsoo, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengedit ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat semuanya.

Mohon sempatkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran ya ^^


End file.
